


Out For A Spin

by such_heights



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doppelganger, Kink: Mirrors, Multi, One of My Favorites, challenge: kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Amy spins around, and is face to face with herself for the third time today.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out For A Spin

They barely make it out of the console room before they start pawing at each other.

"You are in big trouble," Amy says to Rory, catching the collar of his shirt between her teeth.

Rory has his hands on her hips, fingers curling under the waistband of her skirt and manoeuvring her down the corridor. "What, for getting distracted by ogling your legs and nearly getting us all killed?"

"No - that, I can understand. For mouthing off about my driving!" Amy lightly smacks his arse. "Just because I don't drive like a scared old granny, unlike you."

"You've been in a car with my gran, she's not the one who's scared!"

"Fine, whatever. Point is --" Amy pauses for a second as they push into their room and Rory helps her tug her shirt off, "-- I am a great driver and I'm going to get River to teach me how to fly the TARDIS next time she's around."

Rory kicks his shoes off and cups Amy's breast, circling her nipple through the soft, firm fabric of her bra. "Oh yeah, great. What could possibly go wrong there?"

"Shut up." Amy grabs him and pulls him in to kiss him, messy and eager.

There's a quiet cough from the corner. Amy spins around, and is face to face with herself for the third time today.

"Oh," she says.

"Hi!" The other Amy winks.

"Uh," says Rory. "Are we all about to die or something?"

"No, don't worry." The other Amy stands up. "The TARDIS is just taking a while to stabilise again, and there still a few pockets leading into the recent past. Out in the corridor, take a right, third door on the left, you wind up an hour in the past."

"An hour? Wait, so, I don't have to go and preserve the timeline for another hour?" Amy asks.

"Yep."

"And in the meantime, there's two of us?"

Rory looks between the two of them, eyes widening. "So, you mean --?"

"I do." The other Amy walks forward, pushes Rory down onto the bed and starts kissing Amy.

Amy squeaks a little despite herself, but then she gets into it, tangling her fingers in her own hair and letting the other Amy slide her way into her mouth. She's always suspected that she was a damn good kisser, but having first-hand confirmation is pretty great.

"This is the best thing ever," Rory says faintly.

Amy turns to grin at him. "Agreed!"

"Right then," the other Amy says. "We'll have to get this right, don't want to mess with the timeline and all that. Which means you both have to do as I tell you."

"Works for me," Rory says, and Amy nods too.

Amy stands still while her future self reaches out to her, brushes her hair behind her ear and unclasps her bra. Amy does the same to her counterpart, like a mirror image. It's so strange and cool and seriously hot, and it also makes her head hurt a little if she thinks about too hard. She'll be on the other side of this picture soon enough, maybe she'll figure it out then.

In the meantime, she reaches out to trace the shape of her own body, which is intimately familiar yet not her own.

"Sort of blows your mind, doesn't it?" the other Amy says.

"Yeah, it does."

"Okay, let's see if I can remember how this all goes. Rory, get your kit off and scoot up a bit. Amy, lie back and think of the timeline."

"Oh, well, if you insist." Amy laughs and shimmies up onto the bed, which is wider than it is long and feels pretty much like lying in a cloud. They could probably have an orgy of doppelgangers on here and it would still feel pretty roomy.

She lies down next to Rory, who strokes her hair. She pats his thigh affectionately and plants a quick kiss on the side of his half-hard cock. The other Amy, meanwhile, is kneeling at the foot of the bed and parting Amy's legs, tugging her down a little bit. Amy shivers in anticipation and shares a glance with Rory, who looks just as happily sex-dazed as she feels.

She's distracted enough that it's a sudden shock when she feels the hot, insistent press of a mouth on her. She starts, bucking up for a moment, and stares down in amazement at the sight of it all, the way the other Amy's hair pools out over her thighs, the wicked smirk on her face as she looks up, the way her mouth is wet and obscene as she smiles. Amy takes an expectant breath, and not a moment too soon as the other Amy then really goes to town, her hands and her mouth working to play Amy like an instrument, finely tuned and right at the edge of completely overwhelming.

She reaches out to grab Rory's hand and anchor herself, and he leans over her to kiss her, slow and easy, palm resting on her neck and meeting the rapid beat of her pulse. She hasn't had sex with a woman in a while but she's pretty sure she doesn't remember it being quite like this. Her other self, of course, knows her every pressure point, every weakness and like and preference, and in short, time travel is _fucking amazing_. It's the last coherent thought she manages before she gets lost in pleasure, wave after wave of tension dissipating before building up again, and between the two of them they hold her just on the edge of release for what might just be forever, until she's begging, almost babbling with need.

Finally, there comes the relief of fingers pressed hard against her clit, her other self and Rory together, and the wave of gorgeous sensation washes over her whole body, leaving her ecstatic and boneless as she sinks back into the bed. Rory strokes her hair again, and the other Amy crawls up beside her, kissing her breast, her collarbone, her mouth, whispering about how she's going to get to do that all again in an hour, and how hot it was for her, how good she made it.

Amy laughs and lets her head flop to the side, waving her hands vaguely to indicate her general approval of the situation. She watches as Rory and the other Amy kiss, and wow, they really do look great together.

"Oi," she says in mock protest, and slaps Rory's thigh.

Rory breaks off the kiss with a soft, wet noise. "You do not get to complain about anything right now."

She sticks her tongue out at him, because he's right.

The other Amy is grinning now, and Amy wonders what's going to happen next. Then she hears shouting from the corridor.

"Amy! Rory! Don't panic but I think we may still be stuck in a bit of a loop, you need to be careful --"

The Doctor bursts into the room. He freezes, mid-sentence.

"... Well, this is a little awkward," says Rory.

The Doctor stares up at the ceiling. "Er, well. I -- you see, I just came to let you both know that the TARDIS is still having a bit of a problem with some spatial-temporal distortion, should clear up soon but in the meantime --" He pauses. He brings his gaze back down to the room at large, and looks first at one Amy, then the other.

"Oh, you lot are _unbelievable_ ," he says, exasperated. "You mess with the causality of the universe just so you can --"

"Doctor, it's fine." The other Amy gets up and walks towards him, and the Doctor resolutely keeps his gaze up at eye level. "There's just a little pocket a few rooms down, it'll close up in a few hours. Apparently."

"Right," says the Doctor. "Well, this is the part where I run away and you lot carry on ... maintaining the timeline."

"Actually, Doctor --"

Amy watches herself in fascination. She admires the way she adjusts her posture in just a couple of steps - hip out, chin tilted up, a little challenging and a lot inviting. The Doctor notices too, his hand fiddling with his bow tie in a nervous gesture.

"-- you're going to join us."

"Am I."

"Yeah. Because I don't know why you've been holding out on us, when Rory and I have made our feelings pretty clear." Rory made an encouraging noise from the bed at that. "I don't think it's because you don't want to, so I suppose it's some existential Time Lord baggage thing. Doctor, I mean this in the nicest possible way, but I don't care."

"You're the Amy from the future? So, you already know what's going to happen."

"I do. I know you'll say yes."

The Doctor shuts his eyes for a second and laughs. He looks around the room, and this time the appreciation is unmistakable as he looks at Amy and Rory entangled on the bed.

"You know what? I've done a lot worse for a lot less," he says, smiling a crinkling smile, and lets the other Amy take his hand and draw him over to the bed.

Amy shares a look with Rory, and the expression on his face matches her feeling of happy disbelief. Trust a rip in the fabric of space-time to finally allow this to happen. She kneels up on the bed, and finds herself matching her other self again - they move in tandem, working on the Doctor layer by layer. Amy gets particular enjoyment from sliding his braces over and off his shoulders, and from watching the Doctor removing his bow tie and letting it fall to the floor.

His breath's a little shallow, and when Amy rests a gentle hand on his chest she can feel both of his hearts beating a little fast.

"Ssh," Amy says, kissing his chest where his shirt's undone, just below the hollow of his throat.

The Doctor leans forward then, letting his forehead rest against hers, and something in him relaxes and he starts to move. It's just his hands, at first, long fingers and cool palms resting on Amy's sides, pressing lightly into her skin, and the intimacy of it makes her breath catch. His breath is slower now, like he's breathing her in, and she wraps an arm around his neck and draws him closer still, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

She looks over to the others. The other Amy has Rory pinned down to the bed, alternating between dipping down to kiss him and leaning back to take him inside her.

"Wow," Amy says. "We look really hot together." Neither she nor Rory had ever really gone for the sex tape thing, and she's glad now, because this is far better.

She turns back to the Doctor, and it is gratified to see the want plain in his face now. She kisses him, and he kisses back, and she's so, so glad they finally seem to be figuring all of this out. She's never understood the need for her to choose _either/or_ when the choice has always clearly been both, and yes, and as long as she can hang onto them, they're both hers.

She pushes upwards then, gaining leverage so she can flip the Doctor over before he quite knows what's happening. He yelps with surprise, but he's pliable and easy now, and soon enough she has him where she wants him, making him a matching set with Rory on the bed.

She looks over at the other Amy, who nods at her approvingly and reaches out to take her hand. Their palms are warm against each other, and Rory and the Doctor look at each other and join hands to follow suit. Amy moves to kiss the Doctor again, greedy and delighting in the way that he feels and tastes and smells. When she eases him inside of her, the sigh she draws out of him makes her tighten around him, and everything feels amazing.

She looks to Rory then, because she still worries, sometimes, that he doesn't quite understand, but he's already watching her, and he's smiling, so she knows it's okay.

*

Later, when they're all shagged out, as Rory puts it, and the Doctor seems to have developed extra hands for the express purpose of petting them all at once, Amy suddenly remembers something.

"What's my cue to go?" she asks.

"Oh," says the other Amy, "that's it there. Off you go!" She stretches out a little, clearly having no intention of moving herself.

"My work is never done," Amy grumbles. She takes a moment or two longer to enjoy all of this and kisses the Doctor, and Rory, and herself.

"Go on, hurry! the other Amy says cheerfully. "Try not to look too dishevelled to start with, it'll spoil the surprise."

Amy rolls her eyes and grabs her clothes, though who knows whether they are clothes from the future or not. She supposes it doesn't really matter.

She looks back to the bed. The three of them look happy together - complicated and messy, and she guesses she's probably going to have to talk about her feelings at some point, won't that be fun - but they fit. She smiles, something warm and good and a little scary blooming in her chest.

She walks out into the corridor and takes the third door on the left. She feels the same slight tugging sensation as earlier when they were jumping through time, and she readies herself. She supposes this will all come to her as she goes along.

She steps out again into an empty corridor, but she can hear footsteps approaching. She quickly slips back into the bedroom, just as she hears herself say, " _You are in big trouble_."

She laughs, then, because they don't know the half of it yet.


End file.
